


The night where I can't sleep

by MarieITNO98



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Comfort, Hot summer days, Hugging, M/M, Soccer, brief appearance of the rest of the boy squad, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 17:39:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19361566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieITNO98/pseuds/MarieITNO98
Summary: Some days are more difficult than others, but Marti will never stop proving to Nico how much he means to him.





	The night where I can't sleep

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short thing I wrote when I couldn't sleep a couple of days ago.  
> Hope you enjoy <33
> 
> I apologize for the typos.

The buzzing of his phone in his pocket distracts him.  
"Goaaaaaaaal!" Luchino jumps in the air. "Goaaaaaaal!"  
Marti doesn't pay attention to his friend while he unlocks his phone, sweat dropping on the screen.  
It's a message from Nico. No, not one. Two. Three. Four. The phone keeps buzzing.  
"Hey, Marti! Are you playing or what?"

I am sorry for bothering you

I am not okay

I shouldn't tell you this. I am such a burden

Can you come over?

I am sorry. I don't deserve you

I am sorry

 

"Marti!" The ball hits him in the shoulder. He looks up to find Luchino, Gio, and Elia staring at him. "Are you okay, man?"  
He clears his throat. "Ehm. I gotta go, sorry. Nico needs me."  
Immediately the faces of his friends soften. "Do you want us to come with you?" Gio asks, genuine concern in his voice.  
"No, it's alright."  
"Are you sure?"  
Marti nods, already halfway through the gate. It's a scorching hot summer day and his shirt is drenched in sweat. His mother used to tell him how bad it is to be out in the sun in the afternoon. That he should always put on layers of sunscreen and wear a hat.  
He doesn't have either with him and he can already feel his skin burn. Maybe Nico has some aloe vera cream. His grandmother had all kinds of creams in her bathroom and they haven't cleaned out everything yet.  
Marti tries to swallow his worry. It's not the first time he's received texts like these. The worry, however, is always the same. No one picks up when he tries to call Nico.  
He sends a text.

I am coming

The apartment is quiet when he enters. He puts his key on the table. His key. He still has to get used to owning a key to the apartment where it's only them. No one else. No one can disturb them. He has the key to a little paradise. Their paradise.  
"Nico?" he walks into the kitchen, "Nico?"  
The table is full of paper and pencils. Scattered across the keyboard of the open laptop where the screensaver, a giraffe, is jumping from one corner to the other. He frowns when his gaze falls onto the paper on top of the pile. Notes are scribbled on it. Smeared, barely recognizable. Nico was composing music.  
"It's nothing."  
Marti flinches at the sound of the voice and turns around. Nico is standing in the doorway. His white shirt has wet spots all over it. Sweat or tears. Marti can't tell.  
"It's nothing. The music, I mean. Just stupid shit I came up and now don't even remember or want to write." Nico points at the pile of paper. "I had this sudden urge to write so I spent all day writing this useless stuff." He scoffs and blinks rapidly. "Now I don't want to write anymore. Never again. I don't even know what I want. Or why I am here. Or why-"  
"Hey." Marti quickly closes the distance between them. "Hey. It's okay." He gently takes his hand and squeezes it. "It's okay. I am here now."  
Nico bites his lower lip. His eyes are darting across the room. "You shouldn't. You should be with your friends."  
"No. I want to be here."  
"No, you don't. How can you want to be with someone who was happy ten minutes ago and now has an existential crisis, mhm? How can you want that? "  
Nico looks him in the eyes, he is breathing hard. Marti doesn't let go of his hand.  
"Nico, I want to be here. With you. With all of you. The ups and downs. In this place."  
Marti smiles and nudges Nico's chin with his other hand. "Remember why you gave me the key? You said it's for those late nights where I can't sleep. It's for those nights where all that exists is us. It's you and me. I am here now and I am not going anywhere."  
Nico exhales deeply when Marti wraps him in a hug. "I probably smell like sweat and have a sunburn," Marti says and they both chuckle. "Luchino even scored a goal."  
"He did?"  
"Yes. I want a rematch."  
"You're going to win next time."  
"I'm not so sure about that."  
They fall quiet. Marti feels Nico's hands caressing his hair. "I am sorry for all these messages, Martino. I needed to see you."  
Marti takes Nico's face in his hands and presses a kiss on his forehead. "Hey. It's okay."  
Nico looks him in the eyes and for a moment time is standing still. "I love you." he smiles shyly, "I love you."  
The kiss is slow and soft. Like coming home. Marti smiles back when they stop kissing.  
"I love you too. Very very much."  
Nico is so beautiful, standing in front of him with his sincere eyes and the gorgeous hair.  
"Do you want me to stay here tonight?"  
"Only if you can."  
"Sure. It's summer and," Marti grins, "It's one of those nights where I can't sleep."

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe this story was also an impulsive decision, but writing about Nico helps my soul.
> 
> Hope you liked it :-) Comments and kudos are appreciated <33


End file.
